User talk:Dodo8
help the wiki please help this wiki by editing more and getting lots of pics thanks-- Wowww..... Spam much. the last thing i need is picture taking up bandwith on my talkpage. Instead of slamming stuff down and spamming us, just ask, i do play club penguin, i have over 80 stamps, and ive been there for over three years now. Nifty Cleanratchet 12:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ok well its all right. so whats ur name on club penguin. im not a member right now but ive had a membership for at least six months once. I own like eight puffles. but i might be a member soon again. hey dodo I do play clubpenguin! I am in the ClubPenguin Wiki too..... though i am not active often...-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 10:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Lacking content The wiki is lacking content and we need alot of articles on what is going on in the world of cars... So can you please help me build up this wiki by editing more and making more articles.... Can you come more often online? I may give you admin powers if you show that you are responsible enough and make alot of edits... PS - Not being rude, but there is a grammar mistake that you make in your edits, when you put a fullstop(.) you should leave a space and then start your next sentence. Like the example below. I drank flurp. It was "burpy".(correct) I drank flurp.It was "burpy".(wrong) --Bye! Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 07:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey! You have been helping the wiki alot but the points don't count, your edit count does. You have currently done 189 edits in this wiki. You need at least 400 edits, but since your a good contributor; and one of the few contributors, you should have at least 300 edit points. I do really need help in this wiki and need more admins, but they should prove that they can do it. But I shall give you rollback power for your edits. ;) -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ha? Im mcharshy and I got a whole list of race codes. See here.-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Are talking about that message I sent to an unregistered contributor? -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can use my list if you want to, or if you want to collect all the toys and do it the hard way you can. You can't see your points? Why? and no I'm not jealous, lol... Are you saying that I removed cause I'm jealous?-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) thats a strange thing I'm also wondering about.... Ever since I got that trail blazer award It started acting strange:(-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Check your user page, its written there. Now its currently 310.-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC)